What Muggles Call Electricity
by Jaessa
Summary: It was a rainy night, and hermione thought she saw someone practising Quidditch in the lightning storm...


Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I was writing this by flashlight on notebook paper, so I know I don't own Harry Potter and I'm just borrowing the characters for a short while.

**A/N:** While I don't usually write one, I jsut wanted to say that it feels great to be back writing. Please give me some feedback- I'm a bit rusty and need encouragement. Starving authors need to eat too!

Dedication: To someone who will never read this, but got me in the right mood to finish this story.**

* * *

**

**What Muggles Call "Electricity"**

It wasn't quite four in the morning, but Hermione was still awake. The storm had abated for a while, but now the thunder and lightning were back with vengeance, keeping the Head Girl from sleeping. Though she could have easily cast a silencing charm around her bed, Hermione decided to try and fall asleep without keeping the noise or light out. Besides, however would she hear the alarm clock go off if she cast a silencing charm?

She decided to get up and write a bit. Writing was enjoyable for her, and was also calming enough that she could become tired quite easily. Hermione got up and crossed over to her desk, conveniently placed in front of the window, for day-time use. Now, as the lightning lit her room, Hermione needed only minimal lighting to see clearly.

Writing didn't always come easy though. Tonight, Hermione found herself starting out her window, lost in thought, more than she found herself writing. The next Quidditch game was to be soon. A Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match, as Hermione could tell from the flag colors shown in the stands. She could practically see the Seeker flying around as she stared at the pitch. Shaking her head, Hermione looked back at the parchment in front of her. It seemed that the next chapter of her story would not get finished tonight. Sighing, she looked back out her window again.

At the next flash of lightning, something outside caught Hermione's eye. It looked as if someone really _was_ flying out on the pitch! Closing her eyes, Hermione told herself no one, not even Ron, would be **that** crazy. Looking again, she swore that someone was flying. Though she knew it wasn't smart, Hermione decided to go investigate. At least she could go down to the doors closest to the pitch to get a better look.

Hermione was in her nightclothes- pajama pants and a tank- so she pulled a water-proofed cloak on over her pajamas. She hurried out of her room and out of the Gryffindor commons. Recalling that the quickest way to get to the Quidditch changing rooms was by the Great Hall, Hermione stealthily crept down the staircases, careful not to get stuck on any trick stairs that were notorious to Hogwarts.

She nearly had a run in with Mrs. Norris, but Hermione was able to hide behind a nearby statue before Mrs. Norris caught her scent. Soon, she was back to creeping down past the Great Hall. It didn't take long before Hermione was right in front of the changing rooms. She took the door directly to the left of these rooms- the door leading to the Quidditch pitch.

Opening it, Hermione saw that the rain, while still coming down, was not as heavy as before, when it appeared (and sounded) nearly like gunshots. It was easier to see the pitch from here, and indeed, someone was flying around randomly. Maybe her daydream about the seeker hadn't been a daydream after all…

Hermione headed down to the pitch, to severely scold and take many house points away from the foolhardy student. It took her longer than she would have liked- the flagstones were very slick- so she was sure the student in question would see her and fly away long before she could make it to the pitch to punish the student. But surprisingly, Hermione had made it halfway to the pitch without the student even took in any change in surroundings.

Then, the student's luck changed.

* * *

He hadn't been able to focus for months now.

He was out flying because it was the only thing he knew to do when he couldn't focus. Sure, it might be in the middle of a storm, but all the better for flying. Now he would have to focus on flying, getting his mind off other issues.

Flying was his release, and after the past few week in particular, he definitely need a release.

He had been acutely aware that his senses were sharper than most peoples for most of his life. But it hadn't been until after the early Spring Break that he had started to have trouble paying attention in classes that _she_ shared with him. He wasn't sure if he had changed or if _she_ was doing something different, but he couldn't stand being near her. Her presence was just too strong.

His focus was always on her in class. No matter how hard he fought with himself, he couldn't focus on class-work while she was present. He would always end up following her with his eyes, unable to distract himself long enough to complete class-work. His grades were failing, and soon, he was sure, it would become bad enough that he wouldn't be able to pass his N.E.W.T.s.

Soon, he knew, his father would become involved, and that would not be benefiting to the young Slytherin. This problem had to be fixed, and soon.

Switching periods wasn't feasible at a school such as Hogwarts, and cutting class was never an option. So, flying it was.

Tonight had been the first in a long while that he actually released the Golden Snitch to practise with. Though it was a not-so-common piece of information (outside of the Slytherin commons), he was a fairly good Seeker. Has it not been for Malfoy, he probably would have had a fair chance at the spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Chasing the Snitch, at least, allowed enough focus and energy to be spent that he could return to his storm and complete some extra credit, hopefully to raise some of his grades.

After the next few minutes thought, it became apparent that the work probably would not be completed tonight.

His luck would change from bad to…worse?

* * *

In that next moment, Hermione saw the most amazing, and scariest, display of muggle science mixing with wizarding magic. Lightning flashed just as the student was about to grad the Golden Snitch. The flash hit the snitch, electricity charging the magical object. The student, receiving a fair amount of "backwash" electricity was thrown to the ground below, with only Hermione's fast 'Wingardium Leviosa' to save him.

Hermione rushed to the student lying on the ground. She could tell now that the student was definitely male (though she had her suspicions before), but it wasn't until she pushed back the hood…, "Blaise?"

_Oh great_, Blaise thought, noticing the girl's eyes. _It had to be her_.

"Blaise? Blaise, are you okay? Can you hear me? Focus Blaise. Zabini! Focus!" Hermione was nearly shouting at him, trying to get Blaise to sit up and to make sure he wasn't injured too horribly. Blaise, unfortunately, wasn't listening, too busy lost in thought, until Hermione stared him down, shouting at him.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm fine. How many points will you be taking?" he asked, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

Hermione was quite shocked that Blaise was actually speaking to her again. Although the two had been partnered in Arithmacy all year, as of late, Blaise had been ignoring her. While she was still puzzled on this new development, Hermione simply responded, "No points lost; a shock to the system is quite enough."

Blaise slowly got off the muddy ground with the help of a hand from Hermione. The two slowly started walking back to the castle. Blaise knew he should say something, but couldn't figure out how to start a conversation with the young woman he had been ignoring for the better half of the past semester.

The cobblestone stairs were slick, and Hermione was having a bit of trouble, even at the slow pace he had set, Blaise noticed. They had nearly made it to the top when Hermione slipped and nearly fell, but Blaise caught her. While helping her back up safely, Blaise murmured, seemingly to himself, "You aren't nearly as intoxicating when you're rain-soaked."

Hermione slowly turned her head to meet Blaise's eyes. "Is it that, then, that you weren't speaking to me in Arithmacy?"

Blaise knew he couldn't lie, so he only nodded his head. "I believe I am attracted to, what is it muggles say? Your electricity," he admitted.

Hermione blushed, but as the pair entered the castle, one could see Hermione slip her hand into Blaise's.


End file.
